Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of social networking services and other services for making connections among users. The totality of these connections and relationships among users are commonly known as social graphs. For example, a social graph can be created on a user-by-user basis to represent links created by a particular user over one or more social networking services. However, because social networking services often make it very easy for a user to create such connections, a user's social graph can expand quickly from a core group of close friends to a much larger and potentially cumbersome group (e.g., a group that includes friends of friends, minor acquaintances, or even complete strangers). Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in maintaining such social graphs while providing means for a user to quickly identify those individuals in the user's social graph that are of most relevance. Many of these services provide social networking aspects and services. As such, social networking services are provided by many service providers. These social networking services can be based on relationships between users. For example, the social networking site Facebook® provides for relationships between users as friendships. Over time, users collect many friends and grow their friend circle. Many of these friends may be friends from different aspects of the user's life (e.g., from college, from a trip, from work, etc.). As such, the user may have limited contact with many of the friends. Thus, some of these friends may be irrelevant to the user's real life.